


奎顺 非典型ABO

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 设定：发情期哭包alpha先给李知勋磕头了都是我的错都是我的错请您的吉他往我这儿挥





	奎顺 非典型ABO

权顺荣最近有点烦躁。

一是因为临近回归每天在排满的拍摄日程之余还要和编舞哥哥再次确认主打副主打和小分队舞台的动线和舞蹈编排，忙的他一天恨不得分出48个小时来工作。这其实没有什么好烦躁的，毕竟是自己喜欢的工作，虽然很累，但是想到克拉们能够看到更加完美的舞台，心里也会充满期待。

最让他烦躁的其实是第二件事，在这样一个正规专辑回归前重要的时间点上，金珉奎发情了。

之前已经出现过一次强用抑制剂压下发情期去赶行程的前列，结果可怜巴巴的alpha结束行程之后发烧了整整三天，医生已经不允许他再使用大量的抑制剂，“有已经标记的omega在身旁，为什么还需要抑制剂呢？”

可是金珉奎发情期的状况真的和其他alpha好不一样，本来就喜欢skinship的人变得更加黏人也更加有占有欲，不管有没有行程都要时时刻刻和自己的omega呆在一起。有摄像机的场合好歹会收敛一点，但是看到权顺荣没有拉住自己伸过去的手也要眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛盯着哥哥看好半天，直到哥哥受不了他炙热的视线把自己的手裹进委屈的alpha手掌里变成十指相扣才能作罢。

在床上的时候更是全然没有了平时alpha的霸气威严，弟弟的本色被发挥到极致，明明身下深深的埋在权顺荣身体里横冲直撞精准的捣在权顺荣的敏感点上，却一定要紧紧的把权顺荣锁死在怀里才舍得射出来，做的爽了还会一边流泪一边呜呜咽咽的和权顺荣道歉，说对不起控制不住可是好喜欢哥哥可以射在哥哥身体里吗？权顺荣本来就已经被灭顶的快感侵袭到意识模糊，还要被迫从情欲里抽身出来安慰哭的梨花带雨的大狗狗。

好累，权顺荣不动声色的叹了口气，又是一个编舞到天光维亮的火热凌晨，编舞的哥哥们打了招呼纷纷离开了练习室，就剩下他一个人在空旷的练习室里坐着发呆。其实从两三天以前就已经感觉到金珉奎的不正常了。练舞的时候一直感觉到有一束炙热的眼神盯着自己，音乐一停就要从背后抱过来狠狠的吸着他颈后腺体的味道，录音的状态也不是很好，被知勋骂了两句自己就偷偷躲在角落里抹眼泪，看到权顺荣过去压抑的情绪终于爆发，把脑袋埋在权顺荣怀里哭的衣服颜色都深一片浅一片的。用手用嘴都帮他解决过几次，但是症状却完全没有减轻的态势，反而愈加严重了。

在这个时期尤为敏感的金珉奎也能感受到权顺荣对他若即若离的态度，虽然理智上是可以理解关键时期还是要以工作为主，可是情感上却难以承受每一个不能拥着自己的omega入睡的孤单夜晚。

实在是太累了，权顺荣随便扯过来两块练习室角落的垫子躺在上面，拿起手机看到kkt置顶的对话框有几十条未读的消息。

“哥还在编舞吗TT”  
“有订点夜宵吃吗或许需要我去陪你吗?”  
“哥哥这么能出汗，练习室的空调不要调太低哦冰箱里我有补充好矿物质饮料哥要多喝一点！”  
“哥哥还不回来吗TT 想你”  
“今晚韩率和我换房间睡了，我在哥哥床上 嘿嘿”  
“哥哥的味道好香哦”  
“哥TT 还不回来吗TT 知勋哥都健身回来了TT”  
“哥哥想你呜呜呜呜”

还要配上一张哭的眼圈都红了的自拍，看的权顺荣一阵心疼，思前想后还是随意收拾了一下练习室准备回宿舍休息。

回到房间的时候金珉奎已经睡着了，透过客厅的小夜灯能看到187的大个子在自己的床上蜷成小小的一团，床边的衣架上已经不剩几件衣服，全都堆在了床上，盖在了渴望omega味道的alpha身上，只露出一张在昏暗灯光下也棱角分明的帅气脸庞。权顺荣坐在床边看着熟睡的弟弟眼下两抹乌青，轻轻在弟弟唇上留下一个晚安吻，晚安我的alpha，再忍一下，马上就熬过去了。

可是眼瞅着就快到发情期的最后一天，金珉奎还是没忍住。

权顺荣刚被李知勋拽去健身房狠狠的消耗了晚上吃进去的炸鸡pizza碳酸甜食，正是锻炼后最清醒的时间段所以冲了个澡又回到公司，想着看看白天团体练习的视频再找下问题。刚打开练习室的门就被黑暗里突然冲着自己扑过来的大个子吓了一跳。

“金珉奎你是不是疯了！大半夜的不开灯在练习室装鬼呢！”下午练习的时候弟弟的状态已经恢复的差不多了，权顺荣心想啊这次可能就这样硬抗过去了吧，说话也不像前两天一样那么照顾着他的情绪。谁能想到李知勋在ins上传了他们两个一起举铁的照片上去，发情期极度缺乏安全感的弟弟看到以后立马坐不住要来练习室堵他。

“哥……顺荣哥……”意识已经迷茫的金珉奎一边哭着叫权顺荣的名字一边泪眼婆娑的摸索着亲着权顺荣的嘴唇，训练有素的双臂把他紧紧地扣在自己的怀抱中，鼻子不停的在自己的耳后脖颈出嗅来嗅去，“哥哥不喜欢小葵了吗呜呜呜……为什么哥哥身上会有别的alpha的味道TTTTTT”

权顺荣被勒的半死只想翻个白眼揍这个弟弟一顿，他就借了李知勋的耳机带了一会儿，洗澡的时候还特意多洗了下耳后就怕金珉奎闻到以后吃醋，没想到这个狗鼻子还是嗅了出来不属于自己的味道。

“哥……帮帮我，我、我真的忍不住了……”不用金珉奎挑明也能感觉到紧贴在自己大腿根上的物体传来的炙热的温度，权顺荣长叹一口气，早知道有这么一遭不如早点解决掉就好了，他认命的环住金珉奎坚实的臂膀下达了命令，帮我脱衣服。

 

权顺荣因为自己心软的决定悔的肠子都青了，他真的错误的估计了憋了一整个发情期的金珉奎的能力，刚才已经把他按在垫子上从后面狠狠的操射了一回，浓厚的精液也灌满了他的后穴，还没等权顺荣从高潮的余韵里缓过神儿来，身体里的那根又再次硬挺起来，金珉奎就躺在昨天他躺的那块垫子上把他正面搂在怀里操，紧实的胸肌和臂肌将他箍在自己的臂膀里，小臂和手也固定在他的后背和臀部，把他整个人都锁死在了自己的身上，下半身坚硬的性器在已经被操弄到汁水淋漓的后穴里不知疲倦的插入又抽出，撑起的大腿肌肉拍打在白嫩的臀瓣上激起一片红痕。

权顺荣已经连呻吟都快要发不出来，脑袋埋在金珉奎的肩膀上小声地喘着气，耳边是金珉奎愉悦又性感的低吟，身体抽搐着达到高潮，黏腻的液体射了一片沿着金珉奎的腹肌往下流，可是身体里的捣弄却依旧没有停止，金珉奎又在哭了，一边哭着性器却往更深的地方探去，趁着权顺荣高潮以后任人宰割的状态将阴茎撞进了隐蔽的生殖腔。权顺荣瑟缩着想从这灭顶的快感中逃脱，却被腰间的手臂箍得更紧。  
“顺、顺荣哥……”alpha的声音还带着哭腔，“对不起、对不起我真的控制不住了……”弟弟的眼泪大颗大颗的流下来砸到自己的脸上，“哥哥是不是觉得我、我好没用，可是我真的好喜欢……呜呜……真的好喜欢顺荣哥……喜欢到不能忍受……受不了……真的……哥哥身上有一点点别的alpha的味道呜呜呜……顺荣哥会永远是属于我的对吗……”虽然没有抬头但是权顺荣仿佛看到了哭的快要喘不过气来的金珉奎委屈的样子，金珉奎的全身都绷得紧紧的，眼看就要达到高潮，可是还是硬撑着想等自己的一个回答。

“会的，会是的，权顺荣永远都会是金珉奎的Omega。”

 

一个发情期结束以后的小番外  
权顺荣：唔啾啾我们珉奎康啊基，要是喜欢哥哥的话就哭一个给哥哥看吧？  
金珉奎被臊的满脸通红：顺荣哥好坏再也不要喜欢顺荣哥啦TT


End file.
